Strange Parallels
by Erenriel
Summary: LOTR crossover. Naraku has managed to get hi shands on the entire jewel and rather than kill the Inugang off he sends them... somewhere. InuKag MirSan LegoOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

"Inu Yasha help!" Kagome screamed. Inu Yasha looked up frantically. Kagura took the opportunity to blast him with her Dance of Blades. Inu Yasha was knocked flying. He hit the ground hard and slid several feet along the rough soil but he was up immediately snarling angrily. Kagome struggled in Naraku's grasp and hit the demon over the head with the frying pan she had been planning to use to cook dinner before they had been attacked.

"I'm coming!" Inu Yasha shouted, running towards her. Naraku laughed and leapt in the air, Kagome still in his clutches. Inu Yasha ended up running right passed them.

"Let me go you big brute!" Kagome screeched hitting Naraku again with the frying pan. Naraku's eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on the girl, squeezing her painfully, causing her to cry out. Naraku's smirk returned. He took the bottle containing the shards of the sacred jewel from around Kagome's neck.

"Here is your woman, fool!" Naraku laughed, letting go on Kagome. Kagome screamed as she fell, clutching at the air.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried desperately from the tree he was hiding in. Inu Yasha had hidden him there at the start of the battle to keep him from danger. Inu Yasha spun around and saw Kagome falling. Running so fast that he was almost a blur, he got there just in time to catch Kagome. Shippo couldn't take it anymore, he leapt out of the tree and onto Inu Yasha's shoulder. The lesser demons dispatched, Miroku and Sango joined their comrades.

Naraku landed some distance away from them. He turned to where Kagura was lifting her fan, preparing to strike all of her enemies at once. "Kagura, you needn't trouble yourself with these fools any longer. Go on ahead of me back to the palace. I shall deal with them and join you there soon enough." Kagura nodded to her master and took a small white feather from her hair and threw it into the air. It became a giant feather and she sat on it. She grinned and waved in mock joviality as she flew away. Naraku watched her go for a few seconds before turning to face the Inu-gang. There was a grin of triumph upon his face. He held the jewel shards out so that they could see them.

"Hey!" Inu Yasha shouted. "Those are Kagome's jewel shards! Give them back before I tear you to fucking pieces!" Naraku stuffed the jewel shards into the inside pocket of his shirt.

"Oh I don't think so," he said. "These are mine now. And if you haven't done the math this means that I now have the entire Shikon no Tama. Face it, I've won." Inu Yasha growled and held out the Tetsusaiga.

"Fight me Naraku. Then we'll see who's the victor!" Naraku shook his head and held out his hand.

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary, hanyou," he said, tilting his head. His hand began to glow. "You see, I have thought of a much better fate for you. I am going to send you far away to another world. Even if you survive you first few minutes, which I doubt-" Inu Yasha and the others were lifted into the air. Kagome reached out and held Shippo to her protectively. "You will never get home." A swirling red portal appeared in the air in front of them. "And you shall never bother me again. Goodbye, pathetic fools." Before anyone could figure out a way to escape they were hurled into the portal.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. She thought that she was going to be sick. She could feel herself spinning fast and could feel no signs of slowing down. Her only comfort was the fox tyke clutched to her chest.

"Kagome," she heard the child's muffled voice say into her shirt. Shippo sounded even more afraid than she was. Kagome opened her eyes and held him tighter.

"It's going to be all right Shippo," she said, fighting to keep her voice steady. "It will be all over soon." Almost as if whatever twisted being was controlling her fate heard her (and had a very cruel sense of humour) a bright light appeared some distance in front of her. Kagome sensed that this was the end of whatever portal they were being hurled through. They _would_ be out soon. They were flying at it at nearly light speed. Kagome turned her head to see Miroku somersaulting through the "air" next to her. In less dangerous circumstances she might have laughed. The poor monk looked like he was going to be sick.

Kagome suddenly felt herself go through the end of the portal and felt a cool rush of air. Then she looked down. And screamed. "Not again!" she cried as she fell through the air. Luckily, something stopped her fall. Unluckily, it was a giant spider web. Miroku landed upside down next to her. Sango landed above her and Inu Yasha landed below her and a little to the left.

Inu Yasha began to struggle but it became immediately apparent that they weren't getting out of there any time soon. "Oh this is just great!" he complained. "Am I the only one who sees the irony here?" Kagome laughed nervously.

"Oh come on Inu Yasha look on the bright side!" Miroku said, the colour returning to his face. This could have been because all of the blood was rushing to his head.

"Bright side?" Inu Yasha yelled. He glared up at Miroku who grinned lopsidedly.

"At least the spider who makes this web its home isn't here. Yet." He laughed and Inu Yasha shook his head in disbelief.

"I honestly don't get you sometimes. I don't see what's so funny. We're sitting ducks here unless we can find a way to escape." He began to struggle again, more frantically this time.

"I think Miroku spoke too soon!" Sango said, a tinge of fear in her voice. "And it's not a spider."

"What?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"It's more than one," Sango said simply. Inu Yasha groaned. "They're enormous!" Kagome looked in the direction Sango's head was facing. Sango had not been exaggerating. The spiders were the size of minivans and they looked hungry. The three creatures rushed towards them in an uneven triangle, drooling in anticipation.

"Shippo, run," Kagome said. She seriously hoped the young kitsune could not detect the terror in her voice. Her heart ached as he clutched her shirt tighter.

"No! I don't want to leave you!" he cried.

"Go," Inu Yasha called up, his voice unusually kind. "At least you can escape." Shippo sobbed and jumped off of Kagome.

"You stupid jerk Inu Yasha!" he cried as he scampered up into the trees.

"I'm not a jerk!" Inu Yasha yelled after him. He sighed, looking back to where the spiders were quickly advancing upon them. "Well guys. This may be it. Sorry I failed you all. I honestly didn't think that it would end like this."

One of the spiders lunged at Kagome. She shut her eyes in terror. Something whizzed passed her ear and she heard a thud. Kagome opened her eyes and she gasped. The spider had been knocked back, and arrow sticking out of its head. Several more arrows whizzed passed Kagome's head and that spider stopped dead in its tracks. There was a swish of tree branches above her and something dropped out of the trees with a flash of gold onto the second spider. It was a blond haired man, strangely dressed. As he landed on the spider he drew twin knives from their sheathes on his back and stabbed them into the spiders back. The spider screeched and reared. The man used the momentum to somersault onto the third spider and drive his knives deep into its brain. This spider screamed and died.

The second spider was still alive though, and it was angry. It screeched horrifically and charged towards the man who stood calmly before its onslaught. When the spider was close enough it lunged, jaws snapping. The man drove both of his knives into the spider's mouth. Unfortunately the spider's momentum was great and it nearly landed on top of him. He had obviously been expecting this because he bent over backwards and the spider flew over him and crashed into the tree behind him.

The man looked up at the Inu-gang and grinned. "You people need help?" Kagome could only nod, causing the man's grin to widen. "Oh yeah, and is this yours?" he asked, pulling Shippo out of his hair on the back of his head, where the kitsune had grabbed on.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried happily.

"I'll take that as a yes," the man said, tossing him up to Kagome. "The young thing gave me quite a start. I'm Legolas by the way. Just let me get my knives and I'll get you down." Kagome watched with bemusement as the strange man pushed the spider that he had killed last away from the tree and reached into its mouth and pulled out his knives. Legolas stared at them for a moment with revulsion before wiping them clean with a rag. "Don't want to get spider guts all over you're clothes now do we?" he laughed. Then he unshouldered his pack and pulled a rope from it. He threw it over a tree branch in front of the spider web and formed a loop on one end. He stuck his foot in the loop and pulled experimentally on the rope. Then, using the rope as a pulley, he hauled himself up to where Kagome was stuck.

"Ingenious!" Miroku exclaimed. Legolas cut Kagome free with one of his knives, holding the rope with his other hand. He swung her down to the ground gently. She rolled and stood to stare up at the others. "This way you can reach us without having to touch the web and get stuck yourself."

"Yes, well, I've had to do this a few times," Legolas replied as he repeated the same action with Sango. He smiled grimly. "Usually with corpses." He freed Inu Yasha next. Lastly, he stopped in front of Miroku and paused. "This is going to be difficult. How am I going to get you down from here without you landing on your head?"

"Just drop him!" Inu Yasha called. "You can't do any more damage than had already been done."

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled angrily. Nervously, Inu Yasha met Kagome's livid gaze. "Sit!" Inu Yasha slammed into the ground with a small yelp. He climbed to his feet growling under his breath and picking small twigs and bits of leaf from his hair. Legolas stared down at them bemusedly. Kagome sweat-dropped and waved.

"I'll cut him free now. Dog man, can you catch him?" Inu Yasha's eye twitched. Kagome and Sango sniggered.

"Dog man?" he muttered. "Yes I can catch him!" Legolas let himself down to the ground quickly. "What are you doing?" Legolas formed another loop on the other side of the rope. He held it up so Inu Yasha could see it.

"This way I can work with two hands. Even with you catching him I can already tell I'm going to need to." Inu Yasha nodded his understanding. Legolas pulled himself level with Miroku again. The ones on the ground watched worriedly as Legolas fitted his other foot into the second loop and let go of the rope. Legolas obviously had excellent balance because he was steady almost instantly. He cut the threads holding Miroku's upper body first and worked his way up to the monk's ankles. He took one of Miroku's ankles and cut him free. There was a heart-stopping second as gravity took over and the two of them nearly fell. "I'm going to drop him now. Catch him dog man!" He let go of Miroku's ankle and Inu Yasha caught him.

"Thanks Inu Yasha," Miroku said as Inu Yasha set him down. The monk swayed in place and Inu Yasha caught him again.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, concerned.

"I expect it's because he hung upside down for so long," Legolas said as he landed gracefully beside them. Choosing to simply let go of the rope to save time and effort. This was the first chance that Kagome got to really look at their rescuer. He was very handsome. He was tall and slender with piercing blue eyes, long golden hair, and… and…

"Pointy ears?" Kagome blushed when it became apparent that she had spoken the last part aloud. "Sorry." Legolas laughed.

"Yes, I'm one of the elves of Mirkwood if you couldn't tell." Kagome blinked.

"Elves?" Inu Yasha asked. Legolas stared.

"Yes, elves." He paused. "Don't tell me you've never heard of elves before." Kagome laughed nervously.

"Well, we're from rather far away," she said. Inu Yasha snorted and, folding his arms, looked away.

"I could tell," Legolas agreed. "You're clothes are very strange. And these-" he pinched one of Inu Yasha's ears. Inu Yasha growled slightly.

"No," Kagome shook her head. "I mean _really_ far away. As in not-of-this-world far away." So Kagome told Legolas the whole story. How she fell down the well, the shattering of the sacred jewel, the battles with Naraku. Everything. Legolas was silent but there was a look of slight disbelief on his face throughout her tale. "You do believe us, don't you?" Kagome asked when she had finished. Legolas nodded.

"You're tale is so strange that it couldn't have been made up. Besides, you haven't heard of elves. You would either be from another world or the most ignorant people on Arda not to have heard of the First Born."

"So where are we exactly?" Sango asked looking around. Kagome did the same. They were in a dark forest. The trees were huge and gnarled and looked almost dead. The ground beneath there feet was overgrown with weeds. It made Kagome nervous.

"We're in Mirkwood."

"Mirkwood! You live here!" Inu Yasha practically yelled in surprise. His tone obviously provoked something in Legolas. The elf's eyes widened and his lips pressed into a thin line. Without another word, he whirled around and stormed out of the clearing. Kagome glared at Inu Yasha.

"Sit Boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Satisfied that the hanyou had been justly punished she ran after their only friend in this new world. "Legolas wait!" The elf stopped walking but did not turn around. Kagome paused for a moment when she reached him to catch her breath. "Legolas I am sorry. Inu Yasha often speaks without thinking. I have a feeling he is regretting his words now though." To her surprise Legolas laughed.

"I heard. How do you do that anyway? No don't tell me. Some things are better not knowing. And I am sorry for walking off like that. I just decided that I had wasted enough time here and I didn't want any more to do with him. I am worried about my friends," he explained, looking agitatedly in the direction that he had been walking.

"You're friends?" Miroku asked, as he and Sango joined them. Legolas began to walk again and gestured for them to follow. Inu Yasha followed several paces behind them.

"Yes, despite what many of my people, especially my brothers, say I do have some common sense. I do not leave the city alone unless I have good reason. This forest has gotten even more dangerous of late." Legolas shook his head sadly and looked around. "It wasn't always this way. Not before the Necromancer. The council exorcised him but Eryn Lasgalen never recovered. Now they call it Mirkwood instead of Greenwood the Great. My friends were taking the prisoner out to the tree but they still haven't returned." Seeing the Inu-gang's puzzled faces he continued his explanation. "Some time ago the Lord Aragorn brought us a small, wretched creature called Gollum for us to watch over. He told us that there was still some hope for its recovery and to treat it with kindness. So we have done so. There is a tree that he loves to climb, where he can feel the breeze on his face. But he has not come down for days. I received... a tip that something might be seriously wrong so I have come to investigate. I saw you in trouble so naturally I rushed to help. I never miss an opportunity to kill the spiders that have invaded my homeland. But now I have this feeling that I may be too late."

"We'll get you there faster," Sango said. "Kirara! Kirara!" She looked around. "Where is that cat?" There was a small squeaking noise and the neko tumbled out of one of the sleeves of Miroku's robes. "What were you doing in there?"

"Probably making sure she didn't get separated from the rest of us," Shippo said jumping down and scratching behind her ears. "She's smart! Probably a bit dizzy though."

Legolas stared down at Kirara." I am sorry. But how will this help reach my friends faster?" Kirara suddenly transformed. Startled, Legolas jumped back and drew his bow with a cry. "Ai, Elbereth!"

"Easy Legolas! This is Kirara. She's a cat demon but she is also my friend," Sango explained. "She is very fast and will be able to carry you, Shippo, Miroku, and I on her back." (AN: I've seen her carry three normal sized people, and when it comes to riding size, Shippo is practically nonexistent.)

"But what about Kagome and Inu Yasha?" Legolas asked, waving his hand in their general direction.

"I can carry Kagome on my back. I'm as fast if not faster than Kirara," said Inu Yasha, hoisting Kagome onto his back.

"First you are a dog, now you're a horse! What next Inu Yasha?" Legolas laughed when Inu Yasha growled. "A sweet revenge. Let's go, Sango. No time to lose." Sango nodded and spurred Kirara on. Legolas directed her to the tree and Inu Yasha and Kagome followed after. Kagome got to get a good look at the forest around them. It was dark and close. Spider webs hung from many of the trees. She could almost feel the trees' anger and hate. It was a completely different feeling than Kagome sensed in the Sacred Tree in her family's shrine. It made her afraid. _How can anyone live here?_ she thought, shaking her head.

After a time, Legolas called a halt. He dismounted from Kirara. "We're nearly there. I don't know if anything _is_ wrong but it would be best not to be noticed if they have been attacked."

"What would attack them?" Shippo asked. "More spiders?"

"No, worse. Orcs have been on the move of late. They usually don't travel this deep in the forest, for they know that the Elves have a fairly strong grip here. I know those two, they could handle anything that lives in the forest. But a battalion of Orcs would simply be too much for only two Elves no matter how skilled." Legolas shook his head. He readied his bow. "Just be ready for anything." He motioned the others forward. Suddenly, Legolas cried out and sprang forward.

"Legolas wait!" Inu Yasha called. "What is that fool doing? Wasn't he just talking about avoiding notice? He's going to run right into them!"

"That's saying that there is anything there," Miroku pointed out. Then they heard loud growls and shouts in a strange, guttural language. "That can't be good." Legolas was suddenly running back towards them with surprising speed. It became apparent why only moments later when a large group of what had to be the ugliest men Kagome had ever seen appeared chasing him. These must have been the Orcs that Legolas was talking about.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried.

"I see them," Inu Yasha said, unsheathing and transforming the Tetsusaiga. He lowered himself into a battle crouch. "I'd say it's about time we repay Legolas for saving our life don't you?"

"You'd better do it fast! Look!" Sango cried pointing at Legolas. The elf had staggered, a look of intense pain on his face. He tried to get up, but he fell again. That's when Kagome saw the arrow.

"He's been shot! If you're going to save him, now would be the time Inu Yasha!" Inu Yasha nodded and leapt forward.

"Get down Legolas!" Inu Yasha yelled swinging his sword back. "Wind Scar!" Sango spurred Kirara forward and she scooped up Legolas.

"Are you alright?" she asked? But Legolas was staring at Inu Yasha as he fought.

"He took out half a battalion of Orcs with a single swing of that sword!" he gasped in amazement.

"I'll handle the rest!" Miroku cried, pulling at the rosary that sealed his wind tunnel.

"No! Don't use you're magic!" said Legolas. Miroku paused, unsure. "Most of this branch of Orc use poison weapons. You'll probably kill yourself by drawing in their poison."

"Damn!" Miroku let go of the prayer beads. Sango dismounted from Kirara. She swung her boomerang and took out several of the Orcs. A couple more swings from the Tetsusaiga and another toss of Sango's boomerang and the Orcs were all slain. Kirara landed softly and Legolas slid from her back. Kagome helped him limp to a tree and he sat down, resting his back against it.

"That was stupid of me," Legolas muttered.

"You're damn rights it was!" Inu Yasha yelled. "What were you thinking charging the enemy on your own like that?"

Legolas looked away. He turned to Kagome. "Do you have any bandages?" Kagome nodded and reached for her pack. As she got the bandages out Legolas removed his boot. He unshouldered his quiver of arrows and put the strap in his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked. Without even bothering to reply Legolas took hold of the arrow in his calf and reefed on in. He let out a muffled scream and bit down on the quiver strap. "Oh," was all Sango could say. Legolas rolled up his pant leg to reveal the wound and Kagome quickly bandaged it. Legolas looked at the arrow and said something in an unfamiliar language that Kagome suspected was a curse.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned. Legolas looked up at Sango.

"Listen very carefully to what I am about to say. If you head North-East you will reach a river and on the opposite bank it will look completely different from the forest around us. By then you will be in the Elven City. Tell the guards on the bridge that you have wounded. Mention my name if you must. When they take me to a healer, and they will, show them this arrow." He handed the arrow to Kagome. "Make sure to ask for Prince Calengaladh. Got that? Calengaladh. Or Prince Mithsirion. They will help you. You must tell one of the princes that Gollum has escaped. This is the most important thing of all."

"Why are you saying this?" Kagome asked.

"Remember what I said… about most Orc weapons being poisoned?" With that Legolas fainted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: I know that I shouldn't be starting another fanfic but I blame my muses. They have been annoying me to no end with plot ideas for this story for weeks now. They pretty much had it all planed out before I finally even sat down to type it.

Daisy: It's a good fanfic. What's wrong with starting another one?

Mortimer: She's got a whole bunch of other ones that she hasn't finished yet. And she recently got back to typing Tears of the Phoenix. Turns to the Reader Read that one too by the way.

Daisy: But she already has writer's block. And you know as well as I do that writing in another story helps her get ideas for fanfics that she's stuck on.

Erenriel: You guys can stop talking about me as if I'm not here any time now… Anyway, please review. If you do I'll give you a Sesshomaru plushie! And I wrote a longer chappie like a lot of my reviewers have been requesting.


	2. Among Friends

AN: Wow. I am amazed by the response I got for my first chapter. I had no idea that the demand for this crossover was so great! Sesshomaru plushies to the following lovely people: sakura sama, AshleyPorter, GA, inuwolf04, kogas-gal333, and bushes283. Also, to my dear friend XS3 you get a super-noogie you super special person who has achieved his own special level of special specialness! That you all for you kind words!

Chapter 2: Among Friends

"Hold on Legolas," Sango said, making Kirara go even faster. "We're almost there we have to be!" Legolas' unintelligent murmuring was her only answer. He thrashed, forcing Miroku to tighten his grip to make sure Legolas didn't fall. Shippo put a tiny hand on the Elf's forehead but quickly retracted it.

"He's burning up!" the kitsune exclaimed worriedly.

"I'm beginning to wonder if we'll ever find this city of his," Inu Yasha growled, running alongside them.

"Don't say that!" Kagome yelled angrily. "Hey! What's that sound?"

"Water! We've almost reached the river!" Inu Yasha laughed. "We really _are_ almost there!" The trees cleared to reveal a wide river. There was a bridge with Elves standing in guard. On the other side was a forest completely different from the one they were in now. Tall beeches and strong oaks grew right up to the bank. In the trees and at their feet were houses. Stairways spiraled around the trunks of the trees and wooden suspension bridges connected the houses in the trees. There were torches everywhere and lights twinkled in the windows. It had a much calmer and kinder atmosphere than where the Inu-gang found themselves now. Like it could really be called Greenwood the Great. Heartened by the sight, the Inu-gang sped their pace.

At last, they halted at the foot of the bridge where they were stopped by two very angry looking Elves. "Halt!" one said, pointing his spear at them. "Who dares come to the home of King Thranduil?"

"I am called Sango," Sango replied, trying to show respect. "We come seeking assistance. We have injured." She turned Kirara so that they could see Legolas. The Elf with the spear's eyes widened in shock.

"Prince Legolas!" he cried, running forward. The other Elf joined him. Miroku dismounted and with Sango and the Elves' help they lowered Legolas off of Kirara. The first Elf called for help in that language that Legolas had been speaking earlier and another Elf came up.

Kagome handed the arrow that had injured Legolas to the second Elf. He nodded curtly and carried Legolas away with the help of the Elf that had joined them. Sango watched them go with concern. The Elf that remained turned to them and smiled.

"My name is Thaurondo. I know not how you came upon our prince but I thank you for bringing him here."

"It's no prob- wait! Legolas is a prince?" Inu Yasha said, surprised. Thaurondo nodded.

"Did he not tell you? I am not surprised. Legolas is like that. He does not put himself above the common Elves. He says he feels more comfortable among us than in his father's court. He does all that he can to help us and knows what we truly want and need. That is why we call him the Beloved Prince, though he is the youngest of King Thranduil's three sons and not likely to ever take the throne." A worried expression crossed Thaurondo's face. "What happened to Legolas? He left the city early this morning and said that he would be back by nightfall. We were growing worried and now he's injured…"

"An entire battalion of Orcs or so I'm told," said Inu Yasha. Thaurondo's eyes widened. "Me and Sango managed to defeat them but Legolas got a poisoned arrow to the leg. That reminds me! Legolas told me to ask for Prince Calengaladh. We have a message for him."

Thaurondo nodded but he remained silent, his expression thoughtful. "Well, I can't leave the bridge unguarded. But when my companion comes back I'll take you to him. His father is holding court right now so that's where he'll be. But if it's an urgent message from Legolas I doubt that he would mind being bothered."

"Could you just give us directions? It's really important," Kagome said. Thaurondo laughed.

"I could tell you, but it wouldn't do you any good. The gate opens and closes with magic only a Silvan Elf can use. Don't worry it should only be a few moments."

"Thaurondo!" an Elf called. Suddenly, an Elven maiden ran up to them. She looked very distressed.

"What's this I hear about Legolas being injured?" she asked. Thaurondo blinked.

"Woah, word travels fast," he said. The She-Elf scowled.

"Don't joke around Thaurondo," she said angrily.

"Easy Luinel," Thaurondo said soothingly, placing his hands on Luinel's shoulders. "Yes, Prince Legolas is injured. He was shot in the leg with an Orc arrow. But thanks to these people," he waved at Sango and the others, "he will most likely survive." Luinel bowed low.

"My thanks," she said. "You know my name. I should like to know yours."

"I am Sango. These are my friends, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo." Sango dismounted with Shippo on her shoulder. Miroku did the same. In a burst of flame Kirara changed to her smaller form. She jumped into Sango's arms.

"What manner of beast is that?" Thaurondo said, leaning in for a good look at Kirara.

"She is a neko. Her name is Kirara," Sango replied, knowing they would probably dislike the name cat demon. They had only just succeeded in gaining the Elf's trust. She did not know if demons were common in this world but she did not want to risk it. Even if there were she hardly felt that they would be welcome.

"Most interesting," Thaurondo said, scratching behind Kirara's ears and smiling when she began to purr. "You're in luck. You don't have to wait for Camion to come back. Luinel can take you to the palace."

"What?" Luinel blinked.

"These people need to see Prince Calengaladh," Thaurondo replied. Luinel shook her head.

"His father's holding court right now. It would not be wise to disturb them."

"But we have an urgent message to deliver since Legolas will not be able to do so himself," Miroku said. Luinel still looked doubtful.

"How urgent?" she asked.

"Gollum has escaped," Miroku said. "The Orcs' attack was to free him." Thaurondo gasped.

"That is ill news. The king and his sons must be informed at once so something can be done. They will not be angry for being disturbed. News of Legolas' injury and you saving him will have reached them by now. They will probably want to speak to you anyway."

Luinel nodded. "In that case I shall guide you to the palace, follow me." As Sango and the others followed Luinel they began to notice people staring at them from the bridges and out of windows. Sango couldn't blame them. They were dressed pretty funny. And Sango suspected that these Elves didn't get many visitors. They followed the main path up to a steep slope with a cave in it. They entered the cave and after a while they came to a set of strong stone doors with runes carved into them.

"This is the gate to the King's palace. No one but an Elf of Mirkwood could open these." There was a hint of pride in Luinel's voice. She held her hand forth and muttered an incantation. The gate opened swiftly for such heavy doors. Luinel led them through a series of twists and turns through many halls. Sango began to feel very glad that they had a guide.

"Just how big is this place?" Inu Yasha asked. Luinel chuckled.

"Rather large actually. It isn't just the king's home. His kin all live in here; it also holds his court, the wine cellars and the army garrison and training grounds." Luinel paused. "You'll also find the healers in here." Sango didn't want to talk about Legolas since the subject was obvious upsetting for the She-Elf.

"You seem to know you're way around here pretty well," she commented. Luinel nodded, obviously glad for a change of topic.

"I should, I have lived here since I was very young. You see, back then there were many villages in Mirkwood. The Orcs had only just begun to attack. Our village was one of the first to go. Only my brother, Vanaaduial, and I survived. Our Naneth had locked us in a cupboard and told us to stay very silent. You can imagine my surprise when King Thranduil himself opened that cupboard. He had taken out some soldiers to our village to search for survivors. He had heard my little brother crying and had opened it to investigate."

"Your… Naneth?" Miroku asked. Luinel looked embarrassed.

"Oh I am sorry. Naneth is Sindarin, the language of the Elves. It means Mother. Ada is father," she explained. "Thranduil took us in to his home. He probably would have raised us as his own. But my Ada had taught me never to accept charity from anyone. So I have been working as a servant ever since. My brother is a weaponsmith, a very skilled one at that." She stopped suddenly in front of a pair of large double doors. "We're here. Just wait out here for now. When the King is ready for you he shall send me out to fetch you." Luinel spotted Kagome's nervous face. "Don't worry. The King may be wary of strangers but you have saved his son's life. He will be grateful." With that, Luinel entered the great hall.

Inu Yasha turned to the others. "So what now?" he asked, folding his arms. "We're out of immediate danger for now. But if things turn ugly we won't be able to escape. You heard Luinel and Thaurondo talking about that magic gate."

"I don't think that we need to fear attack from these people. I do not know if you can feel it but I sense purity emanating from these being such as I never have before. They will not harm unless we give them good reason," Miroku said, ever the voice of reason.

"And we have made friends here," Kagome added. "Thaurondo and Luinel seem really nice. And Legolas saved our life simply because he saw that we were in danger."

"We saved his life in turn though," Sango said. "We owe him nothing."

"He can't have known that would happen. And now we are pretty much automatically in the King's good graces."

"Who would have thought that Legolas was a prince?" Shippo said.

"Well I suspected he was of noble blood of some sort," Miroku said. "His garments are quite rich. And his weapons were skillfully crafted. They couldn't have been cheep."

"Actually, they were free," Luinel said, from the doorway. Everyone whirled to face her. None of them had heard her coming, not even Inu Yasha. "My brother made them for him. Legolas and Van are good friends." She smiled at the startled looks on their faces. "King Thranduil will see you now." The Inu-gang exchanged glances before following her into the hall.

All faces turned to see the newcomers. The one that Sango assumed was the King sat on a throne of carved wood and a crown of leaves and summer flowers was on his head. Sango was surprised though. He looked very young. She found it impossible for this man to be Legolas' father. They were about the same age, or looked it. Now that Sango thought about it, every elf that she had seen so far had looked about the same age. Could it be that the Elves were immortal? Sango made a mental note to ask Luinel or Thaurondo about it later. It would not to do appear ignorant in the court of a king. Even if that's exactly what you were. It occurred to Sango that they were like babes in the wilderness in this new world. It would be best to acquire as many allies as they could until they learned more about the world that they found themselves in. All this passed through Sango's mind in the time that it took for the Inu-gang to reach the foot of the King's throne.

They bowed low. "You may rise, friends." Sango looked up, surprised. The King chuckled. "And why should I not call you friends? You have saved my youngest son and for that I shall be eternally grateful." Then to the Inu-gang's utter shock the King rose from his throne and bowed before them. All of the other Elves in the hall did the same. The King rose and sat down on his throne. "I have not had reason to express gratitude in a long time."

"Thank you for saving my brother," a male elf standing on the left side of the King's throne. "I am Mithsirion. It is nice to know that even when I am not watching over him, someone is protecting Legolas."

"Indeed," said the elf on the king's right. "That one is always stumbling into trouble it seems." He turned to the Inu-gang. "I am Calengaladh, I am also compelled to express gratitude for you act."

Kagome stepped forward. "Thank you for your kindness but we are just as grateful to Legolas for saving us. He did so first. I am Kagome, these are my companions Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo."

The King nodded, clearly impressed by Kagome's show of good manners. "Very well," he said. "Consider all debts repaid then."

"I am told that you have a message for me," Calengaladh said suddenly. Kagome nodded.

"Yes although I doubt it was for you alone. More likely for any of the royal family that we reached first. Legolas told us to inform you that Gollum has escaped. I assume that the Elves that were guarding him were slain."

"Impossible!" an Elf cried. "That creature is no match for our warriors!"

"Were you not also informed of the battalion of Orcs that organized his release? The same one that injured your prince?" Inu Yasha said angrily. Thranduil motioned for quiet.

"This is ill news indeed. I am glad that you brought it to me with such haste. Mithsirion?" Mithsirion stepped in front of his father's throne and bowed. "You know what to do. As commander of my armies I leave this task to you." Mithsirion nodded and walked out of the hall. Thranduil rose from his throne and addressed the other Elves. "This court is adjourned. You may all leave now. Except, of course, for our guests. I would like to speak to them before they retire for the night." The King was silent as the court filled out of the hall. Sango and the others waited equally patiently for this to happen. Well, Inu Yasha didn't exactly wait patiently, but when is he ever patient?

King Thranduil stepped down from his throne and walked to them. "I sent the courtiers away because I sense that you have things that you wish to tell me that it would be best to be kept as secret as possible. You can trust me." When he saw their doubtful faces he laughed. "Be at peace! You are among friends. And I suspect that you would not object to council. However, I cannot advise you if I do not know your situation." So Kagome told him everything, from her first fall to the well to Inu Yasha and Sango's slaying of the Orcs. The others put in things that she forgot and soon Thranduil knew everything there was to know about Naraku and the shattered pieces of the Shikon no Tama. When they were done Thranduil was silent.

"That's quite a tale," he said after a moment. "So you are not of this World. I suspected as much. You are lucky that Legolas found you when he did. _We_ are lucky that Legolas found you when he did. No doubt Mithsirion has already sent out soldiers to try and recapture Gollum."

"Excuse me, King Thranduil, but what is Gollum and why is he so important?" Sango asked. She had been wondering what was so important about a single prisoner that any Elf who heard about seemed so distressed. That Legolas would risk his life to make sure that it was still held captive.

"Gollum is a hateful wretched creature who had in his possession the Ring of Power for nigh on five hundred years. It destroyed his mind. The Ring's power extended his life much longer than should have been possible. It is also quite addictive and corruptive. We had hoped that now that he no longer had the Ring that he would recover. But that is not the reason that we are so distressed by his escape. We were given the charge of standing guard over him by the Lord Aragorn. It is upsetting enough to know that we have failed him. But if it was the Orcs who freed him then the Dark Lord himself may be able to glean some information from him. He may learn the location of the One Ring."

"What is this Ring of Power you keep mentioning? And who is the Dark Lord?" Inu Yasha asked. He was just happy that they were finally getting some information.

"The Dark Lord Sauron is the reason that Mirkwood is the way it is now," Calengaladh said darkly. "He is a Maia that long ago turned evil. He tried to take over all of Middle Earth with his dark army of Orcs and other dark creatures. He failed though because of the Last Great Alliance of Men and Elves."

"Long ago, many rings of power were made. Nine for Men, Seven for the Dwarves, and Three for the Elves," Thranduil explained. "He made the One Ring to rule them all. He succeeded, save for the Rings of the Elves, over which he does not hold sway. The only way that he could be defeated was when the human prince Isildur cut the Ring of Power from his hand. The One Ring should have been destroyed that day, for as long as the Ring endures Sauron shall remain. He was broken, but not destroyed."

"And now he has begun to regain power. He began his assault on Middle Earth in Eryn Lasgalen. He erected the tower of Dol Guldur in the southern part of the forest. It took the Council so long to decide what to do, for Saruman kept convincing them not to take any action, that the Necromancer was no threat to them. Meanwhile Eryn Lasgalen darkened and became what you see now. Because we had no aid from those we considered friends. We are only able to keep our feeble hold on the North because our own magic is strong. We shall be utterly defeated before we give up our homes," Calengaladh said, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice.

Thranduil put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "The Dark Lord must not get the Ring, lest the rest of this world share our fate." Shippo yawned loudly, and nestled deeper into Kagome's arms.

"Shippo, don't be rude," Kagome chided. Thranduil smiled at the fox child.

"I can tell that you are all exhausted. Luinel, I know that you are all still here," Thranduil called. Luinel walked guiltily out from behind a pillar. She bowed her head. "Come now Luinel, I am not angry. I simply wish to ask you to show these people to the guestrooms. And to keep what you have heard here a secret. Do not even tell you're brother or Thaurondo." Thranduil turned to the Inu-gang. "Will talk more in the morning. For now I bid you good night."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Woot! Another chapter already. I'm on a roll. does happy dance Now that you are all suitably disturbed… review! This time the first reviewer wins Miroku's sandals!


	3. Getting Settled

Chapter 3: Getting Settled

"This way, follow me," said Luinel, leading the Inu-gang down into a lower level of the palace. "The guest quarters are this way." She led them across a crossroads into short hall. There were four doors down that hall. "Do any of you wish to share rooms? I doubt that the child will be sleeping alone. That is why I chose this area. But do any of the rest of you wish to share rooms?" Miroku grinned lopsidedly and winked at Sango. She glared at him and stomped on his foot.

"HENTAI!" She shouted. Luinel giggled, watching Miroku jump around clutching his foot. Kagome just shook her head and smiled.

"Shippo will be staying with me. The rest of us will have our own rooms please," she requested. Luinel nodded.

"Alright then," she said. She pointed to the door she stood next to. "This is Lady Kagome's room. Across from it is Lord Inu Yasha's room. Lady Sango will be in the room next to Kagome's and Miroku's room is next to Inu Yasha's." She bowed. "I will now take my leave." Miroku stopped hopping around at once.

"Oh, miss Luinel? Before you go-" he took her hands. "Will you do me the honour of bearing my child?" Luinel quirked an eyebrow.

"I am afraid that is not possible. I have seen for myself that Elf-Human relationships bring nothing but sorrow." She paused. "Unless you hadn't even considered the need to have a relationship." Miroku remained silent. Luinel's eye twitched. Miroku smiled sheepishly. "You make me sick!" And with that she canned him. Hard. Miroku squeaked and dropped like a stone. Inu Yasha and Sango were clutching their sides laughing, tears streaming from their eyes. Kagome sweat-dropped.

"Baka," she muttered.

"I'm going now," Luinel said, pretending that Miroku wasn't even there. "I think that before retiring myself I shall go and check on Prince Legolas. I am friends with the head healer. Would you like me to inform as to his condition tomorrow morning?" Sango nodded.

"We would like that very much. I am sure that by then Miroku will be able to apologize," she said, glaring down at the monk curled up in a little ball at her feet. Said monk moaned.

Luinel's eyebrow shot up again. "Who?" she laughed and, waving left the corridor. Sango glared down at Miroku and kicked him.

"Get up!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"But Ada," Calengaladh said stepping forward and grabbing Thranduil's arm. "You cannot possible believe a word that they said. It's impossible, all of it!" He let go of his father's arm and bowed his head, aware that he had overstepped his boundaries.

Thranduil turned away from Calengaladh. He walked to the table and leaned against it. "I believe them because it is so impossible." Calengaladh shook his head.

"But what if it is a trap of the Dark Lord? He has tried to snare us before." Thranduil nodded grimly. He looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Father?"

"Do you honestly think Sauron would send spies to us that we would not trust? He would send someone that we would quickly befriend, someone we would seek guidance from. These people know nothing of the world that we live in. They are in no position to advise us on anything and I doubt that they would even try." Calengaladh still looked doubtful.

"They say that the one with the dog ears was able to defeat an entire battalion of Orcs with only a few swings of his sword. And that woman with the boomerang… did you see that thing? It's huge!" Thranduil chuckled.

"Yes, I saw it. It was kind of hard to miss don't you think?" He grew serious. "This is precisely why we do not want to make enemies of them. Besides, they saved Legolas. Can't you at least be grateful?"

"I will try Ada."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"How is he?" Luinel asked, sticking her head through the door of the infirmary. Another She-Elf looked up from where she was bathing Legolas' face with a cool cloth.

"It's still too early to tell," the She-Elf said. "I am sorry Luinel." Luinel shrugged, trying unsuccessfully to look unaffected.

"It's alright Hithwen. I was just instructed to check on his condition so that I may inform both the King and his guests," she said nonchalantly. Hithwen saw through it in a second.

"Don't lie Luinel. I can see how this is tearing you up inside. You and I have been close friends for centuries, even before I married your brother. My marriage to Vanaaduial only brought us that much closer. I know you well mellonamin. You can't pull the wool over my eyes no matter how you can fool everyone else… You can't fool yourself either." Luinel sighed.

"You're right," she said sadly. "I can't." She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Hithwen got up and put her arms around her friend comfortingly.

"Do not worry mellonamin," Hithwen said soothingly. "The other healers and I shall not let him slip from us without a fight. We will do everything we can to make sure that he completely recovers. Besides, Legolas is strong, he is fighting too. He still has a strong chance at life. All you have to do is believe in him."

"Hmmmmm… believe huh? I think I can do that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome pushed open the door of her room and look inside. Her jaw nearly hit the floor. "Hey guys! Take a look at this room! It's ENORMOUS!"

The others followed her into a room. Shippo voices everyone sentiments. "Woooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Cool!"

"This is the size of a house!" said Sango, walking around the room. "And this is just Kagome's room. Could all of our rooms be like this?"

"Can you imagine the size of the King's room if these are just the guest quarters?" Miroku said with wonder. Kagome flopped down on her bed.

"Mmmmmmmmm, yes, this is nice," she said, hugging the feather pillow. She almost fell asleep right then and there. But then she got the feeling that she was being watched. She looked up and sweat-dropped. The others were standing next to the bed, staring down at her. "You guys can leave any time you know!" she yelled. Muttering to themselves, the rest of the Inu-gang left the room, except for Shippo, of course. Said Kitsune snuggled up next to her and shut his eyes.

"It's nice to be in a real bed again," Shippo yawned sleepily. Kagome nodded into her pillow.

"You said it," she mumbled as she drifted off into dreamland.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome awoke to the sound of footsteps in her room. Startled, she jumped out of her bed like a shot. She found Luinel walking out of a small room connected to hers. Kagome assumed it was the bathroom. Luinel bowed, blushing. "I am sorry if I woke you Lady Kagome, that was not my intent."

"It's no problem," Kagome said with a wave of her hand. "But what are you doing in here?"

"I was preparing you a bath milady," replied Luinel, gesturing at the room behind her. "You will find towels in there as well." She paused for a second, as if thinking something over. "Would you like to try Elven dress? It would be something new, and perhaps you would not be stared at so much if you wore a longer skirt." Kagome laughed, she liked Luinel. For a serving girl she was rather bold. Most servants would not dare say anything that might offend a guest of the king. It was not a bad idea anyway, now that Kagome thought about it. She was always open to new experiences. And she rather liked the long flowing gowns that she saw the Elven women wearing.

"That would be lovely Luinel." She got out of the bed and picked up Shippo, who was just stirring awake. She stopped at the doorway to the bathroom and turned to face the serving girl who had moved to the wardrobe. "Oh and Luinel? You don't have to call me Lady Kagome. It's too formal." Luinel nodded and went back to work.

Kagome was impressed by the size of the bathroom. It was nearly the size of her bedroom back home. The tub in the center of the room was nearly pool sized. She stepped up beside it and inhaled the steam. She sighed happily, the scent of lavender and other flowers filled her senses, completely relaxing her. She undressed and stepped into the tub. Shippo did the same and hopped in after her. "This place is so cool!" Shippo laughed splashing about.

"Yes," Kagome agreed. There were definitely worse places that Naraku could have sent us. But I still miss home."

"So do I," Shippo said. "But I have nothing to fear with you and Inu Yasha to protect me." They sat talking like that for a while, just soaking in the water. They washed and got out. The towels were so soft and still warm somehow. Kagome assumed it was some sort of domestic Elf magic. After all, she didn't really know what the Elves were capable of. Warm towels were probably a simple matter. Shippo dressed himself and ran out of the bathroom. Kagome peeked out of the door after him.

"Luinel, do you have any clothes picked out for me yet?" she asked. Luinel nodded and handed her a dress. I shall help you with sashes and such things when you come out. For now, just put this on. Kagome nodded and went back in the bathroom.

"Shippo, Kagome is not your mother is she?" Luinel asked. Shippo shook his head and moved to the edge of the bed. Luinel sat down next to him.

"No, my parents were both killed by a pair of Youkai called the Thunder Brothers. She and Inu Yasha defeated the Thunder Brothers and they've protected me ever since."

"They seem to be very kind people. Here have this," Luinel said, handing Shippo a sweet.

"Kagome's really nice. Inu Yasha can be a real jerk sometimes, but he saves me whenever I am in danger." Kagome came out of the bathroom and held up her arms helplessly.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked desperately. Luinel laughed and got up to help her. She took the ribbons dangling from Kagome's shoulders and crisscrossed them around her upper arms, tying them just above her elbows. Luinel also tied a silk sash loosely about Kagome's waist.

"There we are," Luinel said, nodding with satisfaction. "You look lovely La- Kagome," she said, catching herself. "Now come over here to the vanity and I'll do your hair too."

"Why are you doing all this for me?" Kagome asked, sitting at the vanity.

"I have a feeling that you and I will be great friends Kagome. And you are so beautiful! I don't get to dress up the guests most of the time. Most of them bring their own clothes. Heh heh…" Luinel giggled. She began to brush Kagome's hair. "Oh my! Your hair is so thick! It's lovely." Her fingers moved nimbly through Kagome's hair braiding and plating it in complicated patterns. "Your man will be pleased I should think."

Kagome blinked. "My… man?" Luinel paused in her styling.

"Yes. Is Inu Yasha not your man? I could see the looks of love that you two were giving each other. It was quite obvious." Kagome turned beet red.

"Well he's not exactly… my man," Kagome answered slowly. "He still loves Kikyo." Luinel resumed her work on Kagome's hair.

"Ah, who is Kikyo?"

"I am told that I am her reincarnation. Fifty years ago, Inu Yasha and Kikyo were deeply in love. Inu Yasha was even going to become mortal so that they could live out their lives together. But then because of Naraku traps they were made to believe that they had betrayed one another. Naraku had mortally wounded Kikyo in the guise of Inu Yasha. With the last of her strength she bound Inu Yasha to the Sacred Tree. He remained there for fifty years until…"

"Until you removed the arrow and the spell. I was listening when you told Thranduil, remember? Wait… is Kikyo that woman who was resurrected with a body made of bones and grave soil? Then she is an abomination!"

"Even so Inu Yasha cannot stop loving her. He has tried, or so he has told me," Kagome said, shaking her head sadly.

"Hmmmm… a piece of your soul resides in Kikyo?" Luinel asked thoughtfully. Kagome nodded. "Then I believe that I have the answer. You and Inu Yasha are soul mates. The reason that Inu Yasha still runs back to Kikyo is that the soul resides within her as well. But the majority of the soul still resides within you. So you should be the one that he chooses, though I doubt that if nothing is done that he will ever stick to that choice. Something should be done, it is not healthy for a heart to be so torn, nor for a soul to remain fractured. What Kikyo has is no life, it would be merciful for someone to kill her."

"But what should I do?" Kagome asked desperately. She had never actually sought advice on her problem with Inu Yasha before. Her mother had preferred not to meddle, and to let her solve it for herself. Luinel finished Kagome's hair after placing some small jewels in it.

The Elf remained silent for a moment. Then she picked up a pendant that matched Kagome's dress and hair and placed it about the girl's neck. "Go to Inu Yasha. Tell him how you truly feel. Tell him how strongly you love him."

Kagome stood suddenly. There was a strong look of determination in her face. "Thank you Luinel. That's exactly what I'll do." Squaring her shoulders, she went out to find Inu Yasha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Oooooooooooooh, Kagome's gonna get hers! grins evilly Uber mushy scene coming right up. Review! If you do you'll get… umm… umm… you're very own Kirara clone! That's right, ride in style! Hahahahaha! chokes Ahem, right.


	4. SO much fluff!

AN: Thank you all of you loverly reviewers! Every single one of you get your very own Kirara clone! Go you! Do you not feel oh so special? This chapter is dedicated to Giliath. TWICE! This, of course, is due to the fact that this wonderful person sent two identical reviews to every chapter I have posted thus far! So Giliath, you also get an Amulet of Extreme Plot Significance! WOOT! I know it doesn't have anything to do with Inu Yasha or Lord of the Rings but there it is. And I forgot to answer reviews last time. Thanks muchly Hyper Fox Child for the brownie!

Chapter 4: So Much Fluff

Kagome knocked on the door of Inu Yasha's room. There was no answer. Cautiously, she opened the door and peeked inside. No one was there. Her resolve was slipping; she knew that she had to find him fast. She knocked on the door of Miroku's room. There was grumbling coming from inside. A couple seconds later a very sleepy looking Miroku opened the door. Kagome blushed. "Sorry, Miroku. I didn't mean to wake you up. Um, I was going to ask you if you knew where Inu Yasha was but the answer is obviously no." Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Oh course I know where Inu Yasha is. He woke me up about a half a hour ago to tell me that he was going for a walk. I was just getting back to sleep when you knocked."

"Oh my, I am so sorry Miroku. But thanks for telling me. I'll go find him," Kagome said, bowing and turning to go.

"Wait Kagome," Miroku said suddenly. Kagome paused. "You look lovely. Just thought that I'd say that." Before Kagome could reply Miroku had shut his door and probably gone back to sleep. Kagome smiled and went to look for Inu Yasha. Kagome found no sign of him on the level of the palace that their rooms were on so she went up a level. This floor was much livelier with Elves coming and going every which way speaking that strange, ethereal language of theirs. Kagome decided that she wanted to learn how to speak it one day. It sounded like it would just roll right off the tongue. Besides, it would be neat to learn a new language. Occasionally, an Elf would nod politely at her or even stop and say hello. Once it was obvious that she was one of the King's guests she was much more welcome. And Kagome had a strong suspicion that Luinel had been right about the short skirt thing. Still, there was no sign of Inu Yasha.

Kagome was actually beginning to give up hope of ever finding him when she stopped at a junction where many hallways connected. At the center of that junction was a fountain, and sitting at the edge of that fountain was Inu Yasha. Kagome walked silently towards him. He seemed lost in thought. She stopped a half a dozen paces from him. "Inu Yasha," she said. "We need to talk."

Inu Yasha's POV 

Inu Yasha sat at the edge of the fountain and stared off into space thinking of the strange circumstances that he had somehow found himself in. He and the others were somehow trapped in an alien world which seemed to have problems of its own. The tale of the One Ring sounded an awful lot like the Shikon no Tama. Both were magical objects which granted their users with great power, but at the same time corrupted their hearts. Both must be destroyed.

Then there was the matter of these Elves. They were pure beings, Miroku had said. He could sense no evil in them whatsoever. Inu Yasha agreed, but he could sense something else about them. A great sorrow that hung in the air so thick it was almost palpable. It could simply have been the fact that their home was quickly becoming a very dangerous place to live. It could have been the fact that their youngest prince hung on the edge of death. But Inu Yasha felt that it was something more. He just couldn't put his finger on it quite yet.

Inu Yasha was sure that there were other mysteries waiting to be unlocked in this strange place called Middle Earth. But Inu Yasha was equally sure that whatever came their way, he and the others would make the best of it. Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Kagome's voice. "Inu Yasha," she said. "We need to talk."

Inu Yasha looked up and stared, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. He had never seen Kagome look so beautiful. Heck, he'd never seen anyone look so beautiful. Her hair was done Elven style, and bedecked with jewels. She was wearing a long silken dress that flowed elegantly about her. It was chestnut brown with deep green sleeves. The sleeves flared to her knees but were held tight against her upper arms with silver ribbons. A loose sash of matching colour was tied about her waist. The neckline was also laced with silver. She smiled shyly at him before sitting next to him on the fountain. Inu Yasha swallowed and some how managed to find his voice. "W-what is it Kagome?"

"Inu Yasha how do you feel about me?" Her question startled Inu Yasha, to say the least.

"What kind of a question is that?" he demanded.

"I need to know how things stand… between us," Kagome was looking at him strangely. Inu Yasha had no idea what to say. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but no words can come. "Inu Yasha, do you love me?" Inu Yasha knew what to say then. It was going to be one of those conversations, like they had had so many times before.

"Kagome… I… Kikyo…" was his oh so intelligent reply. He cursed his stupidity and inability to articulate his feelings. He had no idea why she was bringing this up now of all times. He guessed that she was feeling insecure about the future… or something like that.

"I know that you still love Kikyo. I cannot change that. But… do you love me as well? I need to know." Kagome put her hand on his and leaned in until her face was mere inches from his own. "Be honest with me Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha remained silent, staring into Kagome's enormous brown eyes. Did he love her? He had never actually thought about it. Even that time where he thought that he had made his decision and finally chosen Kikyo, he had never actually stopped to consider the strength of his feelings for Kagome. He thought of how he felt when she was near him, how afraid he was for her whenever she was in danger, how he longed for her to return to him when she was back home in her era. Yes, he did love her. He loved her so much. And suddenly, he had to tell her, he had to tell her the enormity of what he felt.

"Yes, Kagome. A thousand times yes, I do love you." He leaned in that extra few inches and kissed her. "I don't know why I never realized it before." Kagome smiled at him.

"Did you ever even stop to think about it?" she asked, lightly. There was joy in her face like Inu Yasha had never seen before. It practically shone from her with visible light. Inu Yasha shook his head and laughed. He suddenly felt happy too. It felt as though, with this admission, a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He kissed her again before rising to his feet. He took her hand. "Come on! Let's go explore!"

Neither he nor Kagome noticed the four heads peeking around the corner watching them. "It worked!" Luinel whispered happily. "Just as I planned."

"But I wonder," Miroku said, not sounding nearly as happy as the She-Elf. "Will this only bring more heartache to Kagome when we return to our world and Inu Yasha meets Kikyo again."

"That's saying we ever even return to our time," Sango said sadly.

"You'll find away," Luinel said instantly with a confidence that surprised the others. "But back to the matter at hand. I think that now that Inu Yasha has realized his love for Kagome it will only grow. By the time you get back to your world it will likely have surpassed his love for Kikyo."

"But will he forget all that the moment he lays eyes on Kikyo?" Miroku asked. Clearly he was worried for Kagome.

"No, for it is in Kagome that most of the soul is located," Luinel said cryptically. When she only received blank stares she sighed and set about explaining. "Inu Yasha loves both Kagome and Kikyo right? Have you ever stopped to wonder why? The reason is that they are Soulmates. Inu Yasha is so torn because the soul inhabits both bodies. He will eventually stay with Kagome because only a small piece of the soul is in the resurrected Kikyo. Understand?"

"I think so," said Miroku.

"I'm just glad that those two came to their senses," Shippo said. "What gave Kagome the courage to actually say those things?"

"I gave her the mother of all pep-talks, that's what," Luinel said. "I'm going to go check and see how Prince Legolas is doing. Do you guys want to come? You can all meet Hithwen. She's the head healer and my brother's wife."

"Sure," said Sango, rising from where she had been crouching on the floor. "That sounds great. I have been worrying about Legolas ever since they took him away when we first crossed the bridge."

With Luinel to guide them, they reached the infirmary in no time. They all paid close attention to the way that Luinel took them so that they could find their way back to their rooms without the need of a guide. Sango was sure that there were many things that Luinel would rather be doing than playing tour guide for them all day long. They halted in front of the infirmary. Luinel motioned for silence. She knocked lightly on the door. The door creaked open and Hithwen poked her head out. She said something in Elvish that Sango didn't understand.

"Yes it's me," Luinel replied in Common. "I brought some of King Thranduil's guests this time. They are concerned about Legolas' welfare. They were the one's who brought him here after all." Hithwen opened the door wide and bowed.

"Then you have my thanks. Because you brought him here with such speed he will likely survive," Hithwen said, sitting down in her chair next to Legolas' bed. Sango got a good look at Legolas and felt a pang of sorrow. He looked so small, lying there in that bed. He had a cold cloth on his forehead and…

"He's sleeping with his eyes shut," Luinel said, moving closer to the bed.

"Is that bad?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, Elves ordinarily sleep with their eyes open. They only sleep with their eyes shut when they are exhausted to the point of collapse or severely injured," Luinel explained.

"His fever has gone down," Hithwen said suddenly. Luinel looked down at the Prince's face. She traced her fingers down the side of Legolas' face. Sango found this gesture rather tender for a servant to her master. It was then that Sango first began to suspect that something might be going on between those two.

Suddenly Legolas stirred and, slowly, his eyes opened. "Luinel?" he said, his voice barely audible. Luinel nodded, and sat down next to him. "Were you calling for me?" Luinel cupped his face with her hand.

"No, mellamin, I did not," she said, tears in her eyes.

"Oh," said Legolas, shutting his eyes. "I really heard you. You seemed so very far away. I must have been dreaming."

"Rest now, mellamin," Luinel said. "Hithwen will send for me if you need me." Legolas nodded sleepily and nestled deeper into the bed.

"Thank you, Luinel," Hithwen said, adjusting the blankets.

"You're welcome," Luinel replied automatically. Then she blinked, confused. "Um, what for?"

"He had not awoken before this. Maybe, he did hear you calling, just not out loud. You called him with your heart didn't you? You wished above all else that you could hear his voice again. Am I right?"

"Yes," Luinel said, her voice rough with emotion. She looked down at Legolas. Sango felt like she was intruding on something she really shouldn't.

"Should we go?" she asked. The sound of her voice startled Luinel so much that she jumped.

"Yes, let's go," Luinel said, standing up suddenly, and brushing absentmindedly at her skirts. "We've found out what we came for. The Prince is recovering. Is there anywhere else that you would like me to show you or should I show you back to your rooms? I am sure that you would like something to eat first, at the very least." Before Sango could correct her she marched passed them and out the door. Sango stared after her retreating back.

"You'll have to forgive her," Hithwen said, shaking her head sadly. "This whole thing has been rather hard on her. I think that she is embarrassed that she revealed more to you than she would have liked."

"Does she love Legolas?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, and he loves her in return. I would ask that you mention it to no one. Such a relationship would be… frowned upon," replied Hithwen.

"But why? If Elves believed in the idea of Soulmates then no relationship between two people who truly love each other, as Luinel and Legolas obviously do, would be hindered in any way, regardless of cast." Miroku shook his head. He didn't understand.

"Yes, cast does not matter. Neither does race. But it is the fact that she is a servant in Thranduil's household, and the circumstances under which she came to be in his employ. To some, it would seem that she is getting above herself and taking advantage of those who gave her care, when no one else would. Do you understand? Please tell no one of the fact that they are lovers. Previously, only Thaurondo, Vanaaduial and myself knew."

"Don't worry," Sango said, reassuringly. "We won't tell anyone. Luinel is lucky to have such close friends who are willing to keep such a secret for her. We will not betray your trust you have my word."

"And mine," Miroku said instantly. "I would do nothing that would harm so true a love."

"And I promise too," Shippo said, sitting up tall on Miroku's shoulder. "Luinel was really nice to me. I would be a bad kid to go back on that and tell her secrets on her."

"It is nice to know that there is kindness to be found outside of Eryn Lasgalen," Hithwen said. "Now, you had better go and catch up with her. I don't think she will be very happy when she realizes that you have remained here." Sango and the others found themselves being shooed out of the Infirmary. They hurried after Luinel.

But they had no idea where she had gone. They stopped to have a look around. Chances are if they stayed in the same place Luinel would come back to find them eventually. "What did you mean back there Houshi-sama?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Hmmmmm?"

"When you said that you would never harm so true a love? You must have been lying you letch.," Sango looked at him shrewdly.

"Actually I spoke the truth. Have I tried to seduce Kagome once that you know of, for example? No, because I know that she belongs to Inu Yasha, despite him not realizing this himself until just now. Besides," he said, the corners of his mouth twitching upward slightly. "I know something of love myself you know." Sango's eyebrows shot up into her bangs.

"Oh really," she said disbelievingly.

"Yes," Miroku said. "I just haven't discovered the way to her heart yet. But I don't plan on giving up."

"And who might this woman be, I wonder," Sango sniggered. "If you can call her lucky."

"Oh you know her very well," was Miroku's cryptic reply. "And she would be very lucky to have me, I should think."

"You arrogant prick!" Sango was full-out laughing now. "Seriously though, if you were to snag this lucky woman, would you remain faithful to her?"

"Of course," Miroku said instantly, sounding insulted. "I know I haven't shown evidence to it in the past but if I were to share a truly meaningful relationship then I would not stray. I would count myself too blessed to risk messing it up."

"Hmmmm…" was all that Sango could think to say.

"Are you gonna tell us who she is or what Miroku?" Shippo demanded impatiently, folding his little arms. Shippo knew full well who Miroku was talking about, it was driving the little fox crazy that Sango was too blind to see it. He was hoping that Miroku would just come out and say it. He was also hoping that love wasn't this frustrating for him when he was older.

"She'll just have to figure for herself," Miroku said, walking off. Sango stared after him.

"Did I miss something?" she asked Shippo. Shippo shrugged.

"I dunno."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In this particular fanfic, for the sake of convenience, common just happens to be Japanese. Westron isn't even English, not really. So I can say that common is Japanese all I want. Even though this entire fanfic is in English. Yeah.

For those of you who don't know any Elvish, mellamin means "my love". Luinel can use this without confirming Sango's suspicions because Sango, of course, does not speak Elvish. Poor Sango.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Here's another chappie. I introduceded footnotes this time. Been reading too much Terry Pratchett me thinks. Ah well, they weren't humourous footnotes like the Terry Pratchett ones were. I hope they were informative. I won't use them unless I absolutely have to though. Promise! ;p First one to review gets a Get-out-of-Naraku's-castle-free card!


	5. Lessons in Love

AN: I am going to be answering all the reviews personally now. I love reading my personal replies to the reviews I send. Good idea ne? Oh and this is the last chapter that I had pre-written before I started posting this. I shall do my best to finish the next chapter soon.

**Sakura Sama:**My dear, if I told whether or not they will be joining the fellowship would that ruin the surprise? But I will say this: Legolas is going to take them to Rivendell when he gets better. After that, we shall see ne? But if you are really desperate for the answer put your email on your next review. I shall send you the answer personally.

**Dracuras the Dragonmaster: **Long time no see old friend. I am glad that you are reading this fic. It is nice to know that you still know that I exist even after you graduated. You may be all grown up now but you're still a geek. The thought is very comforting I must admit. I am dedicating this chapter to you! (huggles)

**Gildholen Eledolin: **Did I spell that right? My oh my that's a mouthfull. I cannot exactly recall whether or not it is mentioned in the Silmarillion but it is common belief in the LotR fandom that Elves sleep with their eyes open except when their bodies are under a great deal of stress. Now if you can forgive that run-on sentence...

**SlummyRedDragon: **Thank you, I shall do my best to avoid that. I actually have a tentative plan for this fic and shall do my best to stick to it. Wish me luck! XD

Chapter 5: Lessons in love

Miroku sighed. No matter what he did he couldn't prove his love to Sango. He had had her like putty his hands so many times. _Somehow_ he always managed to screw it up. Miroku had no idea what he was doing wrong. What added insult to injury is that Inu Yasha and Kagome had managed to work things out. Their relationship was far from perfect. That much was obvious. But at least they _had_ a relationship to speak of.

Miroku sighed again and picked moodily at his food. He was in the hall where the Elves all ate together. He could see the high table where Thranduil and his elder sons sat discussing something that appeared quite serious. He saw Calengaladh scowl about something and then Mithsirion got up and walked off, appearing as though on some urgent business. From what Miroku could tell, Mithsirion was always on important business.

Just then Thaurondo sat down beside him laughing merrily. Miroku glared at him, jealous of his cheery mood. "Ah, I'm famished! I feel as though I'm wasting away to nothing. A strong wind could blow me away I should think!" He dished some food onto his plate and grinned at Miroku. "So I hear the young princeling has awakened! That's good news no?"

"Princeling? You mean Legolas?" Miroku asked staring incredulously at the gate warden. "He doesn't seem all that young." Thaurondo snorted most unelvishly.

"He's nearly five hundred years my junior. I can call him whatever I like. Plus we're pretty good friends. I know he wouldn't mind. Elbereth knows he never shows me any respect."

"Five hundred years!" Miroku exclaimed in shocked disbelief. "Just how old are you?"

"Three thousand seven hundred and twenty nine." Thaurondo frowned. "I think. We elves don't really keep track. What? What! " He laughed, savouring Miroku's utterly shocked expression. "You didn't know that Elves are immortal? Oh that's right! You're not from Middle Earth are you?" Thaurondo winked at the monk. "We all have our secrets. Luinel just happened to tell me yours. Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. You keep Luinel and Legolas' secret and I won't tell your secret."

"Thank you for that. I knew you Elves were trustworthy." That over with and Thaurondo now happily eating next to him Miroku went back to picking at his food.

"What ails you my friend?" Thaurondo asked with concern.

"Woman troubles," he said. Thaurondo nodded.

"Sango perhaps? Don't look so shocked. It's written all over your face. Hers as well if I'm not mistaken. I believe she shares your feelings. One or both of you just needs to come out and tell the other. I have the feeling that Sango is waiting for you to do just so." Thaurondo grinned taking a sip from his wine glass.

"I've tried to tell her several times. But it never seems to work," Miroku said, setting his fork down. Kagome had brought over some of those strange eating utensils one time trying to explain more about western culture to the rest of the gang. She had taught them how to use them and Miroku was now glad that she had. It saved them all from a potential embarrassing situation and an empty stomach.

"Well, why don't you tell me about one of them? A time when you were so close that she almost told you she loved you." Miroku looked at Thaurondo, trying to decide his motives. He looked about Sango, Inu Yasha, Kagome and Shippo were no where to be seen so Thaurondo wasn't trying to embarrass him or anything. His Elven friend seemed to genuinely want to help.

"One time we passed through a village where all the men had disappeared. They had gone up onto the mountain and were never seen again. It had been said that a youkai, or demon, was the cause. According to rumour the youkai was a princess who was with an army of vanquished soldiers. Every one of the soldiers protecting the princess had died. Apparently her anger at being abandoned had turned her into a youkai. I couldn't believe it myself. So I had to go up the mountain and see if the rumours were true.

"Sango went after me to… make sure I didn't get hurt I guess. I had wanted to do this alone because I wanted to defeat the youkai without the need for a battle. I have special powers which I had believed in those circumstances would have exorcised the youkai. I gave her a magical bracelet which made it so that the youkai would not be able to see her. I wanted to protect her in return you see.

"In order to get to the youkai we had to pass through a magical barrier. I had no problem getting through but Sango… Well suffice it to say that we were separated. I found myself in the midst of a thick fog. Then, suddenly, the princess was there. Oh, she was beautiful! She asked me to come to the castle and I did. She told me her story and I learned that it was not hate, anger, or even bitterness that had turned her into a youkai. She had been lonely. She asked me to spend the night with her. I was going to but Sango attacked."

"Hold on! How can you expect Sango to love you and believe in your love if you sleep with other women?" Thaurondo arched an eyebrow and shook his head. "You're a real letch aren't you? No wonder she attacked."

"I suppose so. But we aren't a couple yet so it's not like I'm not being unfaithful or anything. She was just trying to protect me. She did seem rather shocked that I wasn't bewitched by the youkai. The youkai had heard Sango's voice and, in anger, had turned into her true form, a wild dog. It was huge! I knew that the real princess was still inside. The youkai had been using her body to steal the youth from young men in order to gain eternal life and power."

"How horrible!" Thaurondo exclaimed and the colour drained from his face. "You have monsters in your world that do such things! But I don't see what this has to do with proving your love to Sango."

"I'm getting to that. Just be patient. Using some sacred scrolls I was able to separate the princess from the wild dog. Sango and I then worked together and destroyed the demon. The castle we were in disappeared, as did the fog. The princess then disappeared. Her soul was finally at peace and able to pass on. When we got back everything seemed normal but Sango was really depressed. Kagome told me and I went to ask her what was wrong and comfort her if I could.

"She was sitting by the river tossing rocks at the fish. I sat down next to her and asked her what was bothering her. She said she had been stupid to follow me, that I could have defeated the demon on my own. I told her that she was wrong and I had relied on her strength. It had been true. I had not anticipated that the actual youkai would have been that strong. I told her that her concern for me meant more than that of any other woman."

"Good! Good! What happened next?" Thaurondo asked excitedly. "Honestly I don't see how you could have made a mess out of this one. Go on!"

"She blushed and turned her back to me, probably thinking of what to say. But then my… err… habit kicked in." Miroku smiled sheepishly.

"Habit?" Thaurondo asked, taking another sip of wine.

"He gave her rear a good massage," Inu Yasha said, making his presence known. Miroku gave a startled yelp and Thaurondo sprayed his wine across the table. The Elf wiped his mouth and stared incredulously at Miroku. He turned to Inu Yasha.

"You _must_ be joking!" Inu Yasha laughed at Thaurondo and shook his head. Kagome giggled and leaned on Inu Yasha's arm. They had both wandered down there after exploring most of the upper levels. "No wonder Sango isn't all yours! Women, above all, need respect. You need her to know that's she more important to you than anything else. Running around with other women and 'your habit' show her that you don't respect her at all. Keep your hands to yourself for Elbereth's sake!"

"You're wasting your breath Thaurondo," Inu Yasha said. "We've told him this many times before and it hasn't been hammered into that thick skull of his yet."

"Well have you told him what else he can do with his hands or have to just told him to lay off?" Inu Yasha was silent. "I thought so. Listen Miroku, Sango probably does like to be touched. But there are _other_ places that you can do so. Put your arms around her shoulders, take her hand, run your fingers through her hair if you have to but leave her bottom alone! Humans! Sometimes I just don't understand!" A couple of beautiful Elf maidens walk into the hall and caught Thaurondo's eye. He drained the last of his wineglass. "Here, Miroku. Watch this."

Thaurondo walked up to the maidens, smiling jovially. He bowed low and they giggled. Thaurondo struck up a conversation and Miroku watched them flirt. Miroku couldn't understand a word that they were saying. He had the feeling that didn't matter. He needed to pay attention to the body language. He noted with some embarrassment that Thaurondo's hands never once strayed to a She-Elf'sbackside. Thaurondo brushed his fingers down the side of one of the maidens face and she turned bright red. She said something that caused the other girl to giggle like mad and Thaurondo to smile. Thaurondo took her by the waist and together they walked out of the hall. Before they disappeared Thaurondo turned and winked at Miroku.

Inu Yasha laughed and sat down across from Miroku and Kagome sat down next to Inu Yasha. "It seems as though you guys will have to continue your 'lesson' later Miroku."

"Oh, shut up!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Legolas, how do you feel?" Hithwen asked, leaning over the bed, when Legolas awoke again.

"I've been better," Legolas groaned, trying to sit up. Hithwen gently pushed him back down.

"You've also been worse. Stay down; you gave everyone quite a scare you know, Luinel not least of all." Hithwen smiled affectionately at Legolas. Her husband, Vanaaduial, and Legolas were the best of friends along with Thaurondo. As such, Hithwen and Legolas were also close friends and had been so for hundreds of years.

"How bad was it?" Legolas asked, sinking comfortably into the pillows.

"For a while there we didn't think that you would make it. You're lucky those people brought you back so fast. A few more minutes and not even the Lord Elrond would have been able to save you. What were you thinking going out on your own li—" Legolas cut her off.

"Oh yeah! What about those people? The Lady Kagome and them! Are they alright? I sincerely hope Ada has treated them well. Calengaladh probably gave them a hard time. Did they relay my message?"

"Yes, your father is aware that Gollum has escaped. Mithsirion has most of the army out tracking that wretch. Personally, I don't think that we'll find him. He's too crafty for that. And they are all settled in quite nicely. They've managed to befriend both Thaurondo and Luinel. I don't think that Calengaladh was too bad. That Inu Yasha seems the type to really voice his opinion and he didn't seem to complain about Cale at all."

"When did you get the chance to meet them?"

'They stopped by this morning to check up on you. They seemed quite concerned. They ah, also know about you and Luinel?"

"What!" Legolas cried, sitting bolt upright again. "How?" Hithwen pushed him down again.

"Luinel was with them when they came to see you. She took one look at you lying her unconscious and I think that she forgot that anyone else was in the room to be honest. Do not worry, they swore that they would not tell. I think that they were very happy for the two of you to be honest. You had awoken then, don't you remember?"

"Oh, I remember Luinel calling to me and my awaking to her beautiful face. But I hadn't realized that those guys were here at the same time. Oh well, now I don't have to worry about them finding out at an inconvenient time."

"Hmmm… would you like me to inform the King that you are awake? Your in luck Legolas, you should be up and about by this time tomorrow."

"That would be lovely," Legolas said with a smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Yada yada. Another short chapter I know. I probably should have put this chapter with the last one since they are similar in theme but do you have any idea how long that chapter would be? Honestly, sometimes it's hard to find a balance. Oh, well. I'm not really sure what the next chapter will be about but it will probably involve getting ready to leave for Rivendell since Legolas is feeling much better now. Honestly, I'm way too cruel to the bishounen I write about. Heh heh… don't phone the pet police on me! XD The person to review first gets to glomp Fluffy-chan.


	6. New Plans and an Unknown Power

AN: Whoo-boy this chapter was a long time coming. I've actually been trying to write it since the end of June. But today I decided to attempt to finish it and it all just fell into place just like that! I'm so happy! Since the computer that I am on doesn't have Word I had to finish it in the Editing screen on the website. It doesn't have a Spellchecker so please be patient with any gramatical and spelling errors in this chapter! Forgive me! Oh and this one is dedicated to Luinramwen, for two reasons. One: I'm so so so very glad that she is back home where she belongs and I can annoy her. Two: She's going to have a hay day with editing this one, the human spell checker that she is! XD

**Sakura sama:** Umm... I didn't understand a word of that. But thanks for the review!

**Gildholen Eledolin: **Don't get too drunk and let him take advantage of you, dear friend.

**silverbluenchantress:** I'm glad to here it. Here's an Update!

**Dracuras the Dragon Master:** You may not be a COMPLETE geek but you certainly are an Otaku you Anime Obsessed Freak! Oh and I'm coming back on Saturday. We shall have to 'scuss the borrowing of things when I make my glorious return. lol!

Chapter 6: Plans and an Unknown Power

The days passed slowly for the Inu Gang as they became accustomed to life in the Elven Kingdom. Shippo was both shocked and disappointed that there were almost no Elf children in the city. He was quite bored. But that did not last long, Thranduil's palace was huge and there were loads of places for a young kitsune to go exploring. Inu Yasha and Kagome were so enamored with each other and were glad for the peaceful respite from Naraku's traps and webs of deceit. Miroku's lessons with Thaurondo seemed to be on permanent hiatus as the Elf seemed to be… err… busy. So Miroku did a lot of deep thinking over that time, trying to figure out how to prove his love for Sango. Sango just wandered around with Shippo or practiced with her Heraikotsu. Truth be told, she was rather bored and ready to move on.

Legolas was recovering quickly. He was up and about, although he tired quickly and often retired back to his room. Sango came across him walking with Luinel. "Oh, hello Sango. How are you doing?" he asked pleasantly.

"I'm doing good, although I am getting restless. This place is wonderful but…" she faltered looking embarrassed.

"You want to go home," Legolas finished. "I understand completely. I feel the same way whenever I linger too long in Imladris."

"Where?" Sango asked, they sat down on a bench at the side of the hallway. Luinel rested her head on Legolas' shoulder, making herself comfortable. "I don't really know much about your world, sorry. I should have been spending this time finding out whatever I could."

"That's all right," Legolas said gently. "I'll just tell you. Imladris is another Elven kingdom some distance from here. It is a much more peaceful nation and has been called the last Elven refuge, as they rarely have to fight. I am close friends with the sons of the lord there and often go to visit them. I haven't seen them in over a decade though, I've been to busy fighting to protect my home."

"Miroku told me that Elves are immortal, is that true?" Sango asked. It certainly explained why Thranduil and all his sons appeared to be the same age. Legolas nodded and smiled.

"Yes it is. Although, that is to say Elves cannot be killed. You remember the two that guarded Gollum."

"Not to mention, you nearly joined them. You gave us quite a scare Legolas. You were the only person that we knew at the time and you were near death." Sango said, trying to express the fear and loneliness that she and her companions had felt.

"But I am better now; you don't need to worry any more Sango. Besides, it seems that because of my injury you made some good friends." Legolas said and Luinel nodded, smiling.

"Yes, we have become good friends. I will miss you when you go," Luinel said sadly. Sango blinked in confusion.

"Go? We are going somewhere. As far as I know we're not going anywhere. No one knows of a way for me and the others to get home yet."

"It is true that no one in Mirkwood knows of a way for you get back to your world. That doesn't mean anything though. You should go to Imladris; they might be able to help you. The wise Lord Elrond has advised many with strange plights. They also have a great library." Legolas said thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't know how to get there," Sango said. "This isn't our world, we would probably get lost."

"I am sure that King Thranduil could have someone guide you," Luinel said, sitting up straighter now.

"It would be nice to go home," Sango said wistfully. Inu Yasha and Kagome suddenly joined them.

"What's this I hear about going home?" Inu Yasha asked, leaning against the wall.

"We were just talking about sending you to someone who might know a way for you to get home," Luinel explained. "I know you are all getting homesick."

"We do have something we need to do when we get back there. Naraku must be brought to justice," Sango said. Her face darkened. "And we must rescue Kohaku." An uneasy silence descended over the group as they imagined what foul deeds Naraku might be up to at that very moment. Legolas' face brightened as he thought of a perfect change of topic.

"Kagome, your weapon of choice is the bow and arrow, no? Although, from what I hear your aim is… questionable." He laughed as Kagome's face reddened. "I know something about using a bow myself-" He paused as he heard Luinel snicker. "Mellamin, you doubt my skill?" Luinel shook her head and leaned on Legolas' shoulder again for support as she laughed even harder. "Well what is it then?"

Luinel managed to calm herself down, though it proved difficult. "You are far too modest for you own good! 'Know something about using a bow?' Really mellamin! You could hit a bird's eye in the dark. There is no one in the world better than you." The Inu Gang stared at Legolas in amazement. Legolas' leaf shaped ears tinged with embarrassment.

"It's nothing really. I just know that I could help you improve your aim Kagome. I've heard that you are self taught and there's only so far that a person can go without the proper instruction." Kagome thought about this. It certainly seemed like a good idea. Fighting Naraku would be so much easier if she could guarantee that she would always hit the mark.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome hesitated. "Are you sure you are up to it Legolas? Your injury…" Legolas scoffed.

"I'm hurt, not dead. I can pull a bow string just fine thank you very much. Come, let's to the training grounds." Legolas led them across the palace to an area that opened up into a sort of courtyard. Trees lined the perimeter and many of them had targets hanging from their branches. Many Elven warriors were training that day, their faces grim. They knew that what they were doing was necessary to protect their homelands. Things would get worse before they got better after all. Calengaladh and Mithsirion were there as well. They were sparing with each other and it looked as though the competition was getting intense. The weapons of choice were twin sets of elegant long knives. The brothers' motions were fluid and not a movement was wasted. They moved so fast they were almost a blur.

"This is Elven skill," Legolas said with pride, pointing at his older brothers.

"How graceful!" Sango exclaimed. "It is almost like they are dancing." The knives clashed and Mithsirion spun away, crouching low. He grinned at Calengaladh and taunted him in Elvish. Calengaladh glared at his brother and ran forward. Mithsirion sprang at his brother's legs, intent on knocking them out from under him. Calengaladh anticipated this however, as just before Mithsirion made contact he sprung into the air, flipped, and landed gracefully on Mithsirion's back. Inu Yasha laughed.

"Show off," Mithsirion said in common as Calengaladh helped him up. "You knew Legolas and his friends were watching. None of that flashy stuff was necessary at all."

"Why don't you just get it over with and admit that I am better than you are? I should be, after all, I am eldest and next in line for the throne."

"Lle naa haran e'nausalle," Mithsirion muttered with a shake of his head. Calengaladh's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Care to repeat that little brother? In Common this time," Calengaladh seethed. Kagome was strangely reminded of Inu Yasha's older brother Sesshomaru. Mithsirion's eyes widened.

"You are King in your imagination," Mithsirion translated. "It. Was. A. Joke. Calm down Cale." Legolas forced himself in between them.

"This is not the way two princes of Eryn Lasgalen should behave," he said, looking at both of them in dismay. "Nor is it how two brothers should be treating each other. I know that recent events have been weighing heavily on the both of you. I feel the same way. But take it out on the Orcs, not each other." Calengaladh's expression softened but Mithsirion grinned imperiously. Legolas elbowed him in the gut. "I was talking to both of you." Mithsirion rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

"So Legolas with brings you to the training grounds?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I'm going to help Kagome will her archery. Apparently she was never taught," Legolas replied. He smiled, glad that the confrontation was apparently over. He led Kagome over to one of the trees at the far end of the training grounds, far from the other warriors so that they would not be disturbed. The others followed, Legolas' brothers included. "Kagome, do you have a bow here?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, my bow was broken during the battle with Naraku that sent us to this world. I was hoping that you could lend me one while I learn?" Kagome flushed with embarrassment.

"I was kind of expecting that. So, a gift from the Elven people?" he said, walking over to where the other Elves were training and grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows from a wrack. It was, to an Elf, pretty generic and of average quality. But in comparison to any bow that Kagome had used before it was amazing. Her eyes widened.

"I couldn't accept this!" she insisted. Legolas chuckled and forced it into her hands. Kagome didn't bother to argue further. She knew that it would be pointless. These Silvan elves really were quite generous. Then, Kagome thought, they can't get many visitors. Legolas lead her over to where a target was hanging from a pretty dead looking tree.

"If you miss the target completely and hit the tree it won't hurt this one. It won't feel anything. It's so sick it's completely numb." Legolas' voice was very sad as he explained. Kagome was again reminded of how close the Elves were to the life around them. She vaguely wished there were Elves in her world in her time. The Earth would not be slowly being poisoned as it is. Kagome had a fleeting image of Legolas hugging a tree and wearing a Greenpeace t-shirt. She bit back a laugh. It would not have been a good time to laugh, with Legolas being so serious. It was then that she noticed that Legolas was staring at her, a bemused expression on his face. Kagome giggled nervously. "Let's see what you can do. I would like to observe you so that I know what to correct."

Kagome nodded and took aim. She was vaguely aware of her friends and the Elven brothers all watching her. She was a little nervous, but she pushed it aside and fired, missing the target completely and striking the tree. Her eyes widened and she turned to Legolas to say sorry, but the words fell from her lips at the look on his face. There were tears in his eyes. Mithsirion had fallen to his knees next to him. Calengalagh looked like he was going to faint. _Was it really that bad? Legolas said the tree wouldn't feel anything. _Kagome turned back to the tree and her jaw dropped.

The tree was completely unlike the one that had stood there before. Gone were the scraggly branches and blackened trunk. Before Kagome stood a tall and mighty oak. Somehow her arrow had healed the tree of the sickness that had plagued it.A slight breeze caused the branches to sway, the leaves whispering. "Lady Kagome, what did you do?" Mithsirion asked, his voice rough with emotion.

"I- I don't know," she stammered. Desperately, she turned to her companions, hoping they would have the answers. Sango was simply staring at the tree. Shippo's eyes were even bigger than usual, if that was possible. Inu Yasha's face was unreadable. Miroku, however, had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I believe that I have the answer," he said. All eyes turned to face the monk. "Kagome is the reincarnation of a powerful miko. Because of this she has strong spiritual powers. Kagome, could it be that, without realizing it, you focused your miko energy into that arrow and somehow that healed the tree?"

Kagome nodded, after thinking it over. "I didn't know that my powers worked that way though, I just thought that it could destroy demons."

"Your new friends are more powerful than I thought little brother," Calengaladh said, clapping Legolas on the back. "Still, her aim definately leaves something to be desired. I do believe that you were planning to help her with that." Legolas snapped out of whatever reverie he had caught himself in. Smiling, he helped her correct her posture and such things.

For several days Legolas helped Kagome with her archery. As it turned out, Legolas had been correct. All Kagome needed was a little proper instruction, she was a natural. In that short time she had essentially mastered her bow as much as a mortal could. Legolas was quite impressed. "You know Kagome, I honestly think that there isn't any more that I can teach you. You are definately better equipped to defend yourself now. A good thing too, as you may encounter Orcs on your way to Imladris. That reminds me, I was told to bring you to see Ada after our lesson. Luinel is bringing your friends as well. All I know is that it has something to do with your journey." Kagome nodded and followed the Prince to his father's throne room.

Kagome and Legolas were the last to arrive. Thranduil sat on his throne looking thoughtful. Kagome looked around, no one was there but Kagome, her companions, Legolas, and Luinel. It was strange to see the room empty of the other members of the court. It seemed so empty. And quiet. At length, Thranduil spoke. "I know you are all anxious to get home. Unfortunately, no one in my realm has the knowledge nor the ability to help you do that. That is why I am sending you to Lord Elrond in Imladris. If anyone can help you it is him."

Most of the Inu-gang were already aware of this. "But my King," Sango said, doubt filling her voice, "we don't know how to get there." Thranduil smiled gently.

"I know, that is why I am sending Legolas to guide you." Legolas immediately began to protest. "Legolas the realm will not fall apart without you to defend it. You forget, I defended this realm for thousands of years before you were born. Your brothers are also here, not to mention the entire army that we command."

"But Ada, I cannot go for a surprise visit to Imladris at a time like this!" Thranduil, held up a hand, motioning for silence from his son.

"Who said I was sending you for a pleasant little vacation at the Last Homely House? The reason I am sending you goes far beyond guiding these people to their destination. I have an important mission for you." Thranduil's smile was like a knife. "I want you to tell Elrond of Gollum's escape."

AN: I love how this one just fell into place. It's a good sized chapter too! I don't know when I am going to be Updating next. I go back to school on Monday. So... I shall do my very best to keep Updating. Reviews will make that all the more likely though.


End file.
